callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Challenge
Modern Warfare 2 Hey, should we create a page listing all the challenges for each game (World at War, Modern Warfare and MW2)? They would list all the challenges, when they are unlocked, how much exp, etc. That would be helpful to a lot of people. :It's been around for awhile, it's just not linked by many articles so it's hard to find. It's called Call_of_Duty:_Modern_Warfare_2_challenges. I'm going to remove the MW2 section from this page and place a link to the other article. --HiddenEditor 07:35, December 14, 2009 (UTC) May I just say that some idiot has deleted all the challenges referring to World at War, so I think we should ban it from outside editing until further notice. --Miiilk123 18:10, December 14, 2009 Hi, I like you if you die easy. Check this out its fun = http://www.addictinggames.com/pokethepenguin.html 18:11, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Challenges Could someone move the challenges to the main MW2 menu. It is too hard to find for such a crucial page Preset Classes and challenges Question: If you've unlocked the proper perk challenges and weapon challenges, would kills with a preset class with those weapon/challenges still count towards completing the challenges? Yes. As long as you've unlocked the item, kills with preset classes will contribute. For instance, I unlocked the tactical knife on the .44 Magnum by using the .44 Magnum with tactical knife in the default SMG class.Apepa 18:28, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Black Ops Challenges Does black ops not have challenges anymore, as I have searched everywhere for a list, but haven't seen anything? If they do exist, can we get them in here? Thunder9092 21:41, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Its now been nearly a month since the game has been released, yet even though I have seen that challenges are still in the game, there has been no information that I can find. Since I'm not getting the game for at least another week, can somebody help fill in this page along with the other challenge pages with the needed information? Thunder9092 22:59, December 4, 2010 (UTC) : Before I went 10th Prestige I made a log of all my Challenges completed in MP....but I have to admit it was quite a hassle; the Challenges in COD:BO MP are very in-depth and sometimes the line-up of Challenges aren't always the same (especially with Weapon Challenges). : Anyway, life-story aside, I made a .PDF document based on the log I made: : http://www.mediafire.com/?eldiwh8xwodb9ul : It's about 5 pages long, and given how COD:BO MP's Challenge system is the way it is, it may not be 100% accurate. Weapon Challenges are sorted out based on their order of appearance in MP, and I set up the TDM, FFA, and S&D Challenges so that one Progress section is Core, and the other is HC....but both types for S&D aren't ordered the same way as my log in the game, so that will cause some confusion. : Overall I just wanted to make a contribution here. If someone wants to improve upon this, they can. : Dave55811 16:15, January 22, 2011 (UTC) : do other games have challenges : what has more challanges black ops or MW2 Hardcore mode- regular challenges Can you achieve a challenge for a regular mode while in hardcore mode? Like, for example, can you get a Team Deathmatch challenge while in Hardcore Team Deatmatch? 18:31, September 4, 2014 (UTC)Dambl2010